


The Fortune Game

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace had a fight at a slumber party, Danny takes her home and cheers her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fortune Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Why phones have locks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921673) by [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68). 



> Written for the weekend challenge at 1_million_words. Count goes toward haldoor's birthday bonanza too! In my head, this is in the same verse as Why Phones Have Locks

Danny reached for his ringing phone at 11:07 on Friday night. The caller ID said it was Grace. He sat up straight on the couch and muted the news. “Monkey, everything okay?”

“Detective Willliams? This is Kaitlin Omara, Lyndsay’s mom?”

“Mrs Omara, is Grace alright?”

“Yes, yes. Sorry. The girls got in an argument, I thought I could seperate them, calm them down, but Grace wants to go home. She said it was your weekend. I don’t know if you want her to stay or not?”

It was a fine line, Danny wavered for a moment. He didn’t want Grace to be the one who got into a fight with her friends and got made fun of because she called her parents to come home. He wanted her to be able to stand up for herself. But if his baby wanted to come home then... “I’ll be there in fifteen minutes. Thanks.”

By 11:45 they were back home. Grace hadn’t said a word yet beyond thanking Mrs. Omara for having her. She’d just hugged her father and gotten into the car.

“What happened, Grace?” Danny came back from placing her things on her bed.

“Lucy wants to marry Steve.” She sat back on the couch, arms crossed over her chest, legs still too short to bend her knees at the edge of the cushion.

“She’s crazy, we talked about that.” He sat down and pulled her into his lap.

“I know. I thought she’d get over it. But we were playing the fortune game and she picked Steve for all of her husbands.”

“The fortune game? Do I know that? And how many husbands does Lucy get?” Danny tried to lighten his voice. The matter seemed to be something Rachel should be dealing with rather than Danny, but he was damned if he was going to call her.

Grace squirmed off his lap and pulled a deck of cards out of the drawer in the coffee table. She sat on the floor, patted the rug next to her and handed Danny half of the cards. “Pull out all the kings and queens.” Danny did as instructed.

When they had the 8 cards separated, Danny was handed the remaining 44 and told to shuffle. Grace placed the four kings face up in a row, the queens she sorted and shuffled face down then held them out to Danny. “Pick one, but don’t look.” When he did, Grace placed the chosen queen, face down above the kings, the other three were placed face down up and away from the rows. “Ok, now you have to name your kings?”

“I have to name them?” Danny was lost.

Grace sighed. “You have to pick the names of boys you like, boys you would marry. Like James Bond,” She pointed at the King of Diamonds, “Tyler Hoechlin,” the tiny finger moved to the King of Hearts, “Uncle Steve,” King of Clubs, “And Edward Cullen.” King of Spades.

“Edward Cullen? Really? Have we met? Would you really set me up with Edward Cullen?”

Grace giggled, “Justin Bieber?” Danny pushed her until she fell over on her side, thrilled that she was laughing again. When she finally sat up she asked, “The Rock.”

Danny made a show of thinking about it, and then nodded. If he had to marry a guy, it wasn’t a horrible list.

“Okay, now, you have to ask questions that can be answered by one of them. Like... Which one is the better kisser, or who will have the bigger house, or the cutest puppy? Then you deal out the cards across the columns until you get a card that’s the same suit as the king.”

Danny could see the appeal of the game to giggly pre-teen girls at a slumber party, and with different questions to drunken post teen women. Or men, for that matter. He shuffled one more time. “Who will treat me with the respect I deserve?” He dealt a club first, then diamond, diamond, club, diamond. “So James Bond would treat me with respect?”

“Well,” Grace drawled. “The respect you deserve.” She giggled again. “Those aren’t the kind of questions we ask Danno.”

“Maybe they should be.” Grace made a pseudo eye rolling face at him that Danny swore he’d seen on Steve before. “Fine then. Who is the better kisser?” He dealt a full row with no matches, then another, then another.

“Maybe they’re all really good kissers and it’s a tough call for fortune to make.” Grace postulated.

“Or maybe they are all really bad.”

“Danno, you’re going to marry one of them! Hope for the best, prepare for the worst.”

Danny wondered how you prepared for a bad kisser, but dealt three more cards when a match finally came up to Steve.

Grace smiled widely.

“Which one would move to Hawaii for me?”

“Uncle Steve’s already in Hawaii.” 

“Hush, you.” The first card came up as a match for The Rock. “See, nice guy.”

“You wouldn’t marry a creep.” It was so matter of fact that Danny laughed.

They asked a few more questions which eventually got silly. Danny asked “Who will let me drive my own car?” It wasn’t lost on him that he ran out of cards before it was answered.

Grace picked up the cards in James Bond’s column, sorted them by suit and began analyzing what they had. “Not much love.” She placed the single heart under the king, then the single club. “One kid, the money is good.”

“Did you just say that out loud?” Danny joked, but was still a little shocked. “Are you judging men by how much money they make?”

“Danno, it’s a game! What else would you use diamonds for?” And alright, she might have a point, but it didn’t mean he liked his daughter judging men by their wallets. 

“Okay, fine, what is spades then? Jimmy’s got a lot of them.”

“Serious problems.”

“Oh, well then, let’s move on.”

She sorted the column for the King of Hearts. “Three hearts, that’s not bad. Three kids, and the money is good too.”

“And only one serious problem. That doesn’t sound bad at all. Who is this guy?”

Grace just rolled her eyes, and went on to sorting Steve’s column. “Oh Danno! Look at all the love!”

Danny looked and sure enough there were 5 hearts. Almost half of all the hearts possible. Danny nodded.

“Two kids.” Grace’s voice sounded excited. “Two diamonds, and only two serious problems.”

“That’s not much money though, is it?”

 _“Did you just say that out loud? Are you judging-_ ” Danny covered her mouth to keep her from going on. Graced laughed, and then licked him to get him to let go. 

Danny wiped his hand off on her shoulder. “Fine! I’ll earn all the money! Better?”

She laughed, not at all the same girl that Danny brought home from the slumber party. “Oh look Danno, not a lot of love, it could be better, but you and The Rock would have five kids!”

“I guess two is enough to make five kids.”

“Boys don’t have babies like that, silly!” Danny looked at her shocked again, wanting and desperately not wanting, to know how and what she knew. “And the money is really bad.”

“Well, with five kids what do you expect?”

“And three problems.”

“Let me guess. One: five kids, Two: no money, Three: not a lot of love.”

“Yeah.” Grace sighed as if it were a really sad thing.

Danny looked the cards over again. “Your werewolf boy is looking like the best choice. Don’t you think?”

“But Uncle Steve has all that love! The money isn’t a big deal, and there are only two problems.” Grace hedged.

“Yes but those problems are Uncle Steve, and Uncle Steve.”

Grace just giggled and tapped the lone card that still sat face down above the kings.

“What’s that?”

“That’s you.”

“This is me? I’m a card now?”

“Yes. Whatever suit that matches, that will be your husband.”

“You want to flip it over for me?” He asked.

“It’s bad luck.” Grace just waited and watched.

Because it was his life, and his luck, and he absolutely should have known, Danny flipped over the Queen of Clubs.

“I’m a queen?”

“You’re Uncle Steve’s queen!” Grace practically squealed. “That’s so good! All that love! You deserve it Danno.” 

Danny couldn’t help but hug her. His break-up with Gabby had been a non-event, but he figured it had hit Grace harder than she was letting on. He kissed the top of her head as she yawned. “Okay, Monkey. Time for bed.” 

She pulled all the cards and started pulling them together. Danny decided that it was best to deal with the slumber party issue before he let her sleep. “Grace, I get why she couldn’t have all of the kings be Steve, but that must be a rule, right? What was the argument about?”

Grace closed the drawer, she frowned as she stood and headed for the bathroom. She turned back to him from the doorway. “I didn’t want her to have any of them be Uncle Steve.” She looked at the floor and confessed. “I want you to marry him, not Lucy.”

He didn’t want to make light of her hopes, but he didn’t want to reinforce them either. He stood and pushed her into the bathroom, loaded up her toothbrush with her bubblegum flavored paste. “Steve and I are friends, Monkey. Just friends.”

“But you love him?” She said around the toothbrush.

Danny nodded. “He’s my best friend.”

“What do you want to name the two kids?”


End file.
